


Judy hopps becomes a fairy / pixey can't decide on which

by Detectivewarrior



Series: Legends and monsters [3]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivewarrior/pseuds/Detectivewarrior
Summary: This chapter is just a teaser for the rest of the story this story will focus on Judy  if I can help it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just tell me if I start to center around Nick and Tanya

Nick and Judy was heading home when Judy suddenly remembered why this fox beside her and her kit was trying to convince her that this is my husband Judy thought for a few seconds and suddenly remembered her time in the hospital after giving birth to Tanya Wilde she saw him change into Nick Wilde Judy's husband and mate.

On the way home Judy got mad at Nick and told him off while asking questions of why did he not reveal himself to her. "Do you love me Nick? Do you not think I could handle myself? Am not brave enough or strong enough or smart enough for you?" 

Nick told everything and that he was deing hunted and did not have complete control over his flame he nigh hurt her or worse and he could not live with that.


	2. Judy's travel's to another dimension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Judy has enough and snaps at Nick telling him off. She goes to sleep angry and dreams but in actuality gets sent to another bimension by bellweathers father's minion to show her what would happen if she and Nick never met. In this chapter Judy will learn to fly through the air.

Judy hopps and Nick Wilde was heading home when they saw a building on fire. Judy heard cries for help and ran with towards the sound and new she couldn't do anything because the heat was to much for Judy without protection. So Nick ran in and started eating the fire.

While Nick was eating Judy's kit Tanya Wilde struggled out of judy's hands and fell 2 and a half feet and started to crawl into fire and went straight to Nick and did the same thing as Nick. Judy was stressing out worrying  over what her kit did. Meanwhile Nick saw Tanya Wilde crawl to him and eating the flames just like him.

When they was done eating Nick and Tanya went outside covered in flames as the fire was coming out of their mouth they looked like something from a horror film which caused Judy to faint. 

When the flames died around Nick he checked to see if Judy hopps and his kit was not hurt or in pain when he finished doing so with his eye's he checked again with his nose to make sure. Judy hopps and Tanya Wilde was not hurt. When Nick Finnished his thorough check he took them home.

  _ **A few hours later Judy hopps awoke.**_

She started screaming thinking fire monsters destroyed her family and the building they was in. She could not survive losing her husband and kit she barely survived losing her spouse but now her kit she will surely die soon because of heart break.

When Judy heard laughter coming from the other room she went to investigate she saw Nick tickling Tanya Wilde. When Nick saw Judy he went to tickle her but stopped seeing that she will not have any of it. Judy told Nick "can we go to the other room to talk."

Judy started asking rhetorical questions like "when did you start being able to eat fire?" And "why did you not take our kit out of there or did you not know if was not safe?"

Every time Judy yelled at Nick she rose higher off the floor without her noticing that she was flying. Judy asked "why am I taller then you?" 

Nick replied "you're not." And left it at that not wanting to spook her. Judy looked down at her feet seeing she was actually flying. Judy kicked Nick out saying "I wish I never met you Nick Wilde." Unkown to Judy Tanya crawled out the apartment with Nick Wilde.

Nick saw Judy's and his kit outside of the home for his family. So he gently picked her up and brought her home. after leaving a note for Judy 'telling her that he has Tanya Wilde with hum.' But when he silently closed the door the note flew of the table and under the couch.

Judy was tired and forgot about her kit and went to sleepin her queen sized bed. Made for wolves and had comfort settings to help Judy sleep  better at night after her hard day at work. Nick bought it for Judy and him so they will feel refreshed in the morning and ready for work at ZPD.

After Judy fell asleep she was visited by one of bellwether's top henchmonster. Sally was the monster's name she could travel dimensions and who knew she could get. Judy trapped in one of them if given the chance  this was her chance after hearing Judy's fight with Nick. Sally knew which one would be great for her but she needed to test if Judy wanted to stay in that dimension forever.

After Judy woke up to breastfeed her kit and prepare for work. Judy was shocked and sadden and worried to find her kit was gone kitnapped by some creature who will pay for taking her kit from her even if she died in the process.

Judy got dressed and to get Nick's key's but that was gone as well. She noticed that another set was there so she took those and hoped they had a set of car key's. Judy was not disappointed to find there was one on it along with a carrot and blueberry key charm on it. Leaving judy thinking it was strange because she had a picture of her kit and one of her husband for a key charm instead but did not care long emough.

When ran to see the car to see which one the carkey opened with it after findiiit she took of like a bat out off hell hoping she would get to precinct 1 in no time. Judy's car broke down half way there leaving Judy to run the rest cursing the car on the way to the precinct.

Judy found  that she was being followed by using her ears and nick's teachings on how to know she was being followed. When Judy looked to see who or what it was she saw she it was by a few monsters.   But Judy did not care as long as she could get to the precinct and claim a kitnapping. When she could see the precinct she turned around seeing they was catching up. Judy knew that she would be killed before she could reach her destination so she got scared and created a wind scythe to kill them after she finished them off judy started hopping they was guilty.

Judy hopps ran through the doors of the precinct hopping to see the friendly  face of Clawhauser what shocked her was that it was not the cheerful cheetah she was used to. It was a zombie deer  named Alex created by science to help prey kill of the monsters that almost killed her. Judy asked "her whaere is Clawhauser and who ahe was and will she hurt her?"

The receptionist told Judy "that she was the only receptionist since all predators.  Left prey communities to fend for ourselves. Predators moved to foxhollow and Wolfsburg and lions ville." 

Judy then asked her "can she help me find my kit and my husband?"

Alex replied "I'll show you a few officers by the name of rhinowitz and trunkabee to help you with your problem." " I'll give you a few directions to find them."

_**After Judy found trunkabee and rhinowitz.** _

Judy told them that she couldn't find anything that showed Nick Wilde and Tanya Wilde. Was ever home and their stuff was gone from her appartment like thay never existed in the first place. Judy was frightened when another bunny showed up looking exactly like her.

Vampire Judy asked pixey/fairy Judy "who are you and why do you look like me before I became a vampire?"

Judy told vampire Judy "that I'm a pixey/ fairy I don't know which but I want to find my family."

Vampire Judy asked Judy " okay so we're looking for bunnies right." 

Judy told vampire Judy "NO WE'RE LOOKING FOR A FOX/BUNNY MY KIT AND A RED FOX MY HUSBAND!!!" As loud as Judy could because she was worried and they did not seem to get that Judy was not married to a bunny.

 Vampire Judy asked Judy "what's your kit's and husband's name?"

Judy told vampire Judy "MY kit's name is Tanya Wilde and my husband's name is Nick Wilde."

Vampire Judy told Judy "that Nick died right here in the precinct killed by dawn bellwether. got off with just a slap on the hand. Like before when she made predators savage when she was caught by Nick Wilde and Skye. The judge's and jury was arrested but it was to late the damage was done and predators hated prey.

Predators left prey dominated cities and made prey move to prey dominated cities. Predators never looked back. We tried to send medical aide and food but they sent it back saying 'we don't need you're help leave us alone we don't need murderers help.'

This caused a most prey to look down in shame knowing the bridge has been burnt because of a few speciest mammals who released dawn bellwether in the first place."

"Nick was killed helping a zebra pony find its parent's by bringing her to the closest precinct which happened to be precinct 1.

Where Dawn bellwether was having her parole meeting with officer trunkabee here when she saw Nick. Belweather took a sheep officers gun and unloaded it in Nick Wilde who made sure the zebra pony was safe whose parents was reporters and came right into precinct 1.

To find their baby when they saw Nick pick up thier baby and give her to clawhauser. Nick took his kit's and wrapped them into a loving embrace and smiled at them and told them he loved. Them with all his heart and to hold onto this eggshapped stone before. Dawn belweather unloaded the gun into Nick's.

Back killing him in front of his kit's and the entire precinct who was filled with prey at the moment because all the predator's was on patrol duty at the time. The adult male zebra was taking video of the shooting When.

Nick was killed in front of all the prey and all the precinct looking horrified that this was happening right in thier precinct and right before their eye's. What made predators hated us prey even more was that belweather was given such low bail by the judge and jury that she paid it off in a month.

Nick's kits was 5 years old at the time of Nick's death. Skye Wilde and I Judy hopps was out on patrol like it was planed that way to get all the predator's out of this precinct."

Judy hopps asked vampire Judy "could she see the grave I want to make sure he is dead?" 

VampireJudy told Judy "that he is buried in foxhollow deep in predator country. Judy you'll need some help getting there I'll help you."

Judy the asked "is it okay if I see the video of Nick Wilde's death please?" Not believing that Nick is dead.

 Vampire Judy told Judy "we Will need to make arrangements with the predator's to be able to go into their town."

When the  arrangements was completed Judy and vampire Judy packed food for the trip since neither of them had any clothes because Judy was from another dimension. Vampire Judy only had two sets of clothes all black she packed plasma packs to make sure she did not suck on Judy blood. They had to travel at night to avoid the sunlight or vampire Judy could die.

When they arrived by train vampire Judy told Judy "we need to check into a hotel and arrange for a trip into foxhollow. If we don't they will chase us out of town." Vampire Judy and Judy checked into a hotel. 

Vampire Judy used the hotel's phone to call for a meet up with Sarah Wilde. Vampire Judy told Sarah "there's a bunny doe who wants to see Nick Wilde's grave. Can we talk in person for a full explanation from me."

 The next night vampire Judy and Judy went to talk to Sarah Wilde. Judy hopps told Sarah Wilde "I'm sorry i need to see Nick Wilde's grave because where I can from were married. I have a daughter named Tanya Wilde." 

Sarah asked "where are you from?" 

Judy told her "I'm from bunnyborow."

Sarah told Judy "I'll show you to Nick Wilde's grave."

When Judy hopps arrived at the gravesite of Nick Wilde she started to dig and asked for 'help to prove my husband's dead' they started digging unknowingly setting off a trap set by dawn bellwether's father.

Meanwhile Nick Wilde the ninetailed fox went to pick up his clothes with his kit in his arms.  Because Nick did not have the key to Judy hopps appartment anymore he left with everything he own and Tanya's thing's was to ashes.  By Tanya herself Judy forgot to close Tanya's bedroom window so the ashes in her room blew out.

After Judy found the coffin she oppened it and saw Nick's rotting copse. Judy and vampire Judy and Sarah was surrounded by zombies who was working for Jack bellwether. Vampire Judy was the first to realize they was surrounded so she told them we need to.

"run as fast as we can." Judy and Sarah got up as fast as they could and chased after vampire Judy. Hopping they find a safe place to hold up.

 while they were run to the hotel they first saw and started run towards it while killing off zombies one after another. When they reached it they ran inside and barricaded the entrance and looked at the windows to see if it was as well it was.

 Lily and Jade Wilde came out and said "those things don't stop if only one of us had the element of fire like a Dragon/ Phoenix or a ninetailed fox. Like the one's who saved bunnyburrow from the second monster attack."

 Sarah turned to Judy Hopps and asked "where did you really comfrom?"

 Judy hopps told her "I'm from bunnyborow"

 Sarah turned to Jade and Lily Wilde they had a questioning look like they hoped to get more from Judy 

Sarah said "I did not mean what town I meant what dimension are you from."

Judy hopps asked Sarah " there are other dimension's?"

Sarah told Judy "yes there are many dimension's to many to count."

Judy hopps stopped caring and as led Sarah "so there's a chance my ninetailed husband is still alive and my daughter as well." Judy was smilling after she heard that.

The darracade was starting to break down.


	3. Judy heard about how Skye Wilde was killed and Judy gates sent to another dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to make some people angry but not my worries and it will have some cuss word like birch or fuck.

Judy hopps was worried that zombies were strong enough to break down the darrier. Judy and everymamal started putting up wooden boards and nailing and screwing in nails and screws hoping it was strong enough to hold.

 Jade pressed a buttom behind the counter slamming the shutters effectively making Judy's effort useless but it protected everyone inside. Both Judys thought 'great now we're trapped inside.' 

Jade and Sarah and Lily looked at each other and knew who was knocking down the barrier it was their father. The Dragon/Phoenix fox who saved many lives. They knew that they needed more information from vampire Judy why the nine tailed Nick's wife was here. When Judy asked where can I sleep jade took her to a nice bedroom ob the second floor by using the elevator. The bedroom judy had came with Egyptian cotton blankets and tempurpedic bed that fit the size of a bunny not a wolf and a bamboo pillowcase with a memory foam pillow.

The tv was a 8 foot flat screen with a DVD player attached. All this made Judy look at jade and asked "how did you get this?"

Jade told her "most predators come here and alot of prey. We make money off them staying here but if they don't have any money at the moment they bartter off thing's to make our guest more comfortable."

 Judy went to bed and saw a remote like the ones she had in her own bed. Jade told her "that remote controls the firmness of the bed." After jade said that she left to talk to Sarah and Lily alone.

Later that night Judy went to bed but could not fall asleep without Nick Wilde by her side. Judy fell asleep an hour later twisting and turning in the bed. Judy's subconscious created a wind afegy calming her down alot but she still twisted and turned until she gave the afegy nine tails.

Vampire Judy went to check on Judy to see if she was still awake. Vampire Judy saw the wind afegy on Judy's bed and thought 'it was one handsum fox.' This confused vampire Judy alot as to why she thought THAT way about a fox. Vampire Judy thought 'the fox Judy created but something is missing.'

Vampire Judy continued to walk to her room to sleep as well because dawn was coming. While she was doing that vampire Judy thought 'what was missing from that foxes Judy created.'

_**while they are sleeping let's check up on Nick and Tanya Wilde.** _

Tanya Wilde went flying towards Nick's home a school under a amusement park. Tanya flew thorough the window and landed in Nick's sleeping circle on his bed that had no amenities he bought for judy when they got married and cozied up to fall asleep. Nick sensed Tanya's presence and made her as comfortable while still being asleep.

Alex a female wombat ran into nick's room to tell Nick that after she had been informed by the security sytem Nick and her has set up to protect Judy and his kit Tanya from danger 'Jax has took Judy astral form and sent it to another dimension we need to save her.' When Alex ran into the room she saw Tanya Wilde sleeping inside Nick's sleeping circle. Alex woke-up Nick and told him the bad news that "Judy hopps astral form was taken to another dimension." 

Nick was startled by the news and asked "where did she take carrots?"

Alex told Nick becausr she searched the one's Jax knew about before she found Judy digging up a grave"to the dimension where you are a dragon/ pheonix." 

Nick asked "can you take me there alex?"

Alex told him "yes but you should take your kit with you."

Nick told her "you think I would leave.my kit behind just so I could talk to Judy. She would kill if I did that."

_**back at the dimension fairy / pixey Judy is.** _

Judy was having a nightmare about the death of her mate Nick Wilde and her kit Tanya Wilde dying in her arms. Judy woke-up in a cold sweat hoping this dream never comes true.

Judy decided to get a glass of water to calm her nerves from her nightmare. When Judy walked across the room Jade and Sarah and Lily was in they was talking about sending Judy home. Jade asked "what are going to do with vampire Judy she and bellweather arranged for our mother's death?"

Lily asked "does anyone believe that bitch vampire Judy told us that she was set up by dawn bellwether to kill our mom?"

Judy having heard enough decided to demand what Lily was talking about from vampire Judy herself. Judy went straight to vampire Judy's room to ask her 'what really happened to Skye Wilde?' Judy used her control over the air to find vampire Judy. When Judy found vampire Judy's room she barged right in and demanded answers to her questions.

Vampire Judy was still asleep with it being an hour before sundown when Judy barged right in. Judy went straightto vampire Judy and slapped vampire Judy awake for some answers.Vampire Judy was startled by the way Judy woke her up she asked Judy "what's going on and why the rude awakening?

Judy told vampire Judy "why did you kill Skye wasn't she your friend?"

Jade and, Sarah and,  Lily Wilde was going to wake up vampire Judy and Judy hopps for breakfast when they heard Judy wake up vampire Judy and ask her 'what happened to Skye Wilde?'

Jade and her sisters went to listen in on the conversation.

 Vampire Judy asked "so you over heard Sarah and her sisters talking?"

 Judy told her "yes I have but not all of it or am I easdroping like they are."

This made Lily and her sisters to walk out and ask "how did you know we was easdroping on you Judy?"

Judy told them "I have 375 siblings what do you think."

 Jade told vampire Judy "you can begin you're story."

Vampire Judy started to tell how Skye Wilde was killed. "It was the start of the monster war we wanted to have trouble with prey mammals being killed by the hundreds. When we figured out that John belweather the father of dawn bellwether."

"Chief Bogo went to dawn bellwether appartment to get some help from her to stop her father. I went to find Skye and asked her for help controlling dawn bellwether when chief Bogo called me to tell me that he has her and she's taking about her father's plan in making monster's doing his bidding."

 Judy interrupted vampire Judy saying "dawn's family is messed up in the head to make predators hate prey now they are making monster's kill inocent mammals."

Vampire Judy continued her story " when I found Skye Wilde I asked her for help she 'told me you already have dawn's help why do you need mine?'" 

I replied 'because I don't trust her she will betray me and the rest of the police to get her own way.' Skye agrees with me by saying 'she killed my mate and the fahter of my kits and she got away with it and she made predators savage and got away with it as well so leave me alone to raise my babies alone without Nick's help because of her and her father.'

"'You prey did nothing for us predators so I'll help you but if dawn bellwether does anything suspicious then I'm going to kill her without mercy or regret.' I tolled Skye 'I would expect nothing less for that bitch who should have been injail for the rest of her life not out on the streets.'"

"Skye and me went back to zootopia I knew some preds were still on the fence about prey at the time so keeping Skye alive was vital and if she died preds would hate use prey for generations to come the chasm between prey and predators would never fully close. Predators had the best equipment and tools for everyday living so Skye had to stay alive or we could not trade or barter for some of their tool. When we arrived at zootopia I called  chief Bogo and told him ' we need to keep Skye safe or we might lose the faith of predators for generations to come.'"

"After a few months of Skye's help we finally had the situation undercontrol or so we thought when dawn stab Skye in the back literally and figuratively by leading trunkabee and, rhinowitz and, howeritz and, Bogo and me, into a trap dawn left after she stab Skye at the time we was surrounded by monsters we lost trunkabee and howeritz that day to a pack of werewolves there was only 6 of them before we could do anything. I meet the nine tailed fox who saved as many as he could before he went to Skye and told her 'you fought bravely even though that bitch dawn bellwether killed before you could do anything real fighting.'"

"Skye told him to bring me over to her I heard her last word's it was sad to think she would never see her kits again I was angry at dawn I held her close begging her not to go with tears in my eye's. That's when jade and her sisters Sarah and Lily came to check up on thier mother to see her progrestin taking down John bellweather. I had blood on my paws from trying to save Skye."

"I imediatly ran home to scrub my paws clean from this whole mess every prey under chief bogo knew that predators would never trust prey again after that day. Chief Bogo went to the precinct and put out a kill on sight order for dawn bellwether. The last of the prey cops decided to make John bellweather pay by killing his daughter right in public to show how much of a coward dawn really was. Rhinowitz and, bogo and, me., Went to find bellwether to punish her I found dawn three days later and dragged her to precinct 1 and the judges along with her to kill along with a judge I knew to bring to them justice for nick and Skye he judged that should die the same was as howeritz and trunkabee. The judge sentenced them to die the same way by leading her into a trap of  werewolves to make sure she died we put it on air for millions of prey to watch her die."

"That brought John bellweather to madness to see his precious daughter die like that. I cried knowing that if those sleaze bags of a judge did their job Nick and Skye Wilde would still be alive."

" next We killed those judges right infront of the jury that made them become afraid of us because we told them they are next if they don't leave zootopia for good and never showed their face here again some stayed those we killed."

Judy asked "where are the rest of them now?" 

Vampire Judy told judy "we later found out they was killed by monsters along with their family."

 That's when the metal shutters broke making a loud crashing sound scaring Vampire Judy and Judy because they thought they knew what was coming.

 Jade, and Sarah, and Lily, looked at each other with a knowing look because that got to see their father. who was strong enough to break those titanium shutters. Besides dragon/pheonix Nick Wilde thier dad and nintailed Nick Wilde Judy's husband.

Vampire Judy was ahead of Judy and,  Jade and, Sarah and, Lily Wilde when vampire Judy came to the elevator but heard the beeping sound from it decided to take the stairs instead not wanting to give away thier location so easily if they intruders planed to hurt them.

_**while Judy hopps and her new friends was is running down stairs lets jump to Nick Wilde.** _

Nick Wilde just arrived at the dimension Judy hopps was sent to he turned to Alex and asked is this the town Judy's in. Alex ran a scams with her high tech watch that looks for the body heat and hair type and pawprint's. The watch told them that the bunny is in this town by the unique body temperature Judy throws off because of her being a fairy/pixey.

They started to run towards Nick Wilde's mate when they rounded a street corner they ran into the dragon /Phoenix Nick Wilde. Both Nick's started to talk about their live's having it been 6 years since they last saw each other.

 Nick told Dragon/Phoenix Nick that "Alex and I need to find my mate Judy hopps."

Dragon/Phoenix Nick Wilde understood and went with them to help Nick get to Judy quickly. Both Nicks and Alex ran into a hoard of zombies Nick told Alex "keep on running don't look back we got this and take my kit with you."

Alex took Tanya off of Nick's back while nick released a homing fireball and told Alex to follow it and started running in the direction of Judy hopps while chasing a fireball in the direction of judy. Leading Alex in the right direction. both Nicks took most of the zombies down and turned them into ash not knowing Alex was leading two towards nine tailed buck's wife Judy hopps. Alex was following a fireball Nick released leading her safely towards judy.

Alex did not know the fireball was increasing in power before it crashed into a metal barrier creating a loud metal rending sound when it slamed into it. The fireball disapeared when Judy hopps and her new friends ran through the stairway door.

_**now back to Judy hopps.** _

Judy looked at the reckage and thought 'who ever did this must be stronger then her husband.' 

Judy heard laughing from the smoke from the now vanished fireball. 2 zombies started to slowly walk forward towards the mass of mammals causing Alex to lie to Judy "not were those zombies strong killing off Nick Wilde and dragon/Phoenix Nick Wilde." 

This made Judy angry because in her point of view no-one hurts my fox not even zombies. In her angered state Judy started to create miniature whirl-winds. those whirl-winds started to go crazy and destroying things.

Sarah saw this and killed those winds in 3 minutes and learned that she could kill her mate if she was not careful. Sarah decided to teach Judy how to control her powers before judy kills her mate and possibly her kit.

Sarah asked Judy "if she wanted to take these zombie mammals down once and for all?"

Judy answered with a yes in an excited way hoping to the retribution for her dead mate.

**_before we get to the fight let's jump to Nick Wilde_ **

Nick took most of them down without breaking into a sweat the dragon/pheonix Nick took the rest of them down as easy as well.

They both started to run towards there family nick towards his mate and kit. Dragon/pheonix Nick is running towarsa his kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my next chapter I'll try to add some action scenes but it'll be my 8th time writing somthing like it i want to try a 2vs50 and a 2on2 battle I'm in a writers block right now and I'm bussy with work right now

**Author's Note:**

> I think my writers block is back


End file.
